How to tell
by Anke
Summary: Wie bringt man seiner Crew bei, dass ihre Führungsoffiziere ein Paar sind?
1. Default Chapter

Titel:                           How to tell

Version:                     Juli 2003

Disclaimer:                Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie Star Trek und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir sondern Paramount.

„Aber wie sollen wir es der Crew beibringen?"

Ratlos sahen sich Captain Kathryn Janeway und ihr erster Offizier an. Seit einigen Monaten waren sie heimlich ein Paar. Nun hatten sie den Entschluss gefasst mit dem Versteckspiel aufzuhören – nur um vor neuen Problem zu stehen: Wie bringt man seiner Crew bei, dass ihre beiden Führungsoffiziere eine Beziehung führen, die weit über die platonische Ebene hinausgeht? 

(Trotz ihrer im Allgemeinen guten Menschenkenntnis waren sich beide keineswegs im Klaren darüber, welche Begeisterung ihre Mitteilung auslösen würde – vor allem Captain Janeway erwartete eher das Gegenteil.)

„Wir könnten doch einfach aufhören uns zu verstecken und – wie soll ich es sagen? – im Alltag, in der Öffentlichkeit ‚paarmäßigeres' Verhalten zeigen..." schlug Chakotay zögernd vor.

„Du meinst, wir sollen es ihnen nicht direkt sagen, sondern sie von selbst draufkommen lassen?"

Chakotay nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht im Mittelpunkt des gesamten Schiffsklatsches zu stehen – ich weiß, das werden wir sowieso" nahm Kathryn Chakotays Einwurf vorweg. „aber ich möchte auf keinen Fall etwas tun, das diesen Zustand auch nur um eine Sekunde verlängern könnte."

„Dann fällt mein Vorschlag, den Doktor um einen Schwangerschaftstest zu bitten und zu vergessen ihn an seine Schweigepflicht zu erinnern also auch flach?" fragte Chakotay grinsend.

„Reizvoller Gedanke! Aber ich glaube, dass mir auch diese Methode zu langsam ist." Lachend lehnte der Captain den Vorschlag ab.

„Selbst wenn ich dafür sorge, dass Mr. Paris _zufällig_ im Labor ist und dein Gespräch mit dem Doktor quasi mitanhören _muss_?"

„Selbst dann!" beschied Kathryn in ihrem besten „ich-bin-der-Captain-und-mir-widerspricht-keiner"-Tonfall.

„Was willst du also tun? Ein Rundschreiben an die ganze Crew? Vielleicht so nach dem Motto: ‚Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay sind ein Paar. Bitte nehmen Sie dies zur Kenntnis und reden nicht mehr darüber (Das ist ein Befehl!)'"

Kathryn lachte: „Der Vorschlag gefällt mir wirklich gut. Aber ich hatte eher an eine schiffsweite Con-Verbindung gedacht, der Text könnte lauten: ‚Chakotay an alle...'"

„Warum Chakotay?" unterbrach dieser in scheinbarer Empörung. „Warum nicht ‚Janeway an alle'?"

„Weil ich der Captain bin und es so befehle. Also weiter im Text: ‚Chakotay an alle. Ich liebe den Captain unendlich und über alles auf der Welt (bzw. im Weltraum), sie mich auch und wir sind seit vier Monaten ein Paar. Chakotay Ende.'"

„Ach, und dieser Text würde kein Gerede hervorrufen?" Amüsiert sah Chakotay seine Freundin an, er liebte diese humorvoll-ironische Seite an ihr. Leider sorgte der raue Alltag auf der Voyager dafür, dass sich dieser Wesenszug viel zu selten zeigte.

„Na, es ist doch die Wahrheit. Und die Wahrheit muss nun mal gesagt werden. 

Ich hätte allerdings noch einen Alternativvorschlag. Wir könnten doch eine Sondersendung bei ‚Briefing mit Neelix' machen!"

„Diese Sendung würde bestimmt ein Klassiker werden." stimmte Chakotay grinsend zu. „Könnte sogar noch den Vortrag des Doktors über das Liebesleben der orzikinischen Wühlwürmer toppen.

Aber ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass es im Sternenflotten-Handbuch überhaupt keine Verfahrensanweisung für einen Fall wie den unsrigen gibt. Ich finde es unmöglich uns mit diesem Problem allein zu lassen." In gekonnt gespielter Empörung angelte er besagtes Handbuch vom Schreibtisch.

„Moment, ich habe mich getäuscht. Hier steht etwas darüber, wie eine wichtige Mitteilung über die Hierarchieebenen weitergegeben wird. Der kommandierende Offizier informiert die Senioroffiziere, diese informieren dann ihre Junioroffiziere und diese wieder ihre Untergebenen."

„Das ist ja nun ein wirklich sinnvoller Vorschlag" grinste Kathryn „Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie Tuvok vor seiner Sicherheitsmannschaft steht und ihnen vom Briefing berichtet ‚Punk 15' – eigentlich schlafen seine Zuhörer ja schon seit Punkt 4, aber gut – ‚Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay haben mich gebeten Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Beiden eine Beziehung auf physischer Ebene führen. Bitte geben sie diese Mitteilung auch an Ihre Untergebenen weiter. Punkt 16...'" Captain Janeway hatte ihren Sicherheitschef perfekt imitiert und nun bogen sich beide vor lachen.

Plötzlich wurde Kathryn ernst: „Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee..."


	2. How to tell

Lieutenant Tom Paris sah sich etwas gelangweilt auf dem Holo-Deck um. Wieder einmal fand eine Strandparty statt und fast die gesamte Crew war anwesend – außer B´Lanna. Ein _kleines_ technisches Problem hatte sie von der Party weggerufen und hielt sie nun schon über eine dreiviertel Stunde im Maschinenraum fest.

Um die Wartezeit zu verkürzen gab er sich Spekulationen über die Art der Beziehung der beiden kommandierenden Offiziere hin. In den letzten Monaten hatten sich die Gerüchte um die beiden immer mehr verdichtet.

_Also, Anzeichen für eine bestehende Beziehung: Erstens. Beide sind in der letzten Zeit in auffallend guter Stimmung, Chakotay hat ein Dauergrinsen auf dem Gesicht und der Captain hat einen versonnen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlt. Zweitens. Die beiden verbringen noch mehr Zeit miteinander als sonst._

_Andererseits hat sich ihr Verhalten zueinander nicht wirklich verändert – von offensichtlichen Anzeichen wie Händchenhalten oder ähnlichem ganz zu schweigen. Und heute ist Chakotay über eine Stunde vor dem Captain auf der Party erschienen, die beiden haben sich nur kurz begrüßt und dann den Abend in völlig getrennten Gruppen verbracht. _

_Aber das könnte natürlich auch nur Tarnung sein..._

_Halt, jetzt steuert Chakotay auf den Captain zu und fordert sie zum Tanz auf._

_Hola, die beiden tanzen aber ganz schön eng..._

_Nein, das gibt's doch nicht, das kann doch nicht wahr sein, das ist unmöglich..._

Lachend beendeten Kathryn und Chakotay ihren langen und hingebungsvollen Kuss, winkten der erschütterten Crew zu und verließen gemeinsam das Holo-Deck.


	3. Ergänzung

AN: Dieses Kapitel gehört nicht mehr ganz zu der Geschichte, doch wollte ich die in der Review von Katharina aufgeworfenen Fragen einfach nicht unbeantwortet lassen. Deshalb erfahrt ihr hier, ob Tom nach dem Kuss in Ohnmacht gefallen ist und wer den Wettpool gewonnen hat.

Also Katharina, dieses Kapitel ist dir gewidmet!

„Tom, Tom, hörst du mich?" Wie durch einen Nebel gelangten die besorgten Worte in sein Bewusstsein.

„Lieutenant, beruhigen sie sich! Ihr Mann hatte einen kleinen stressbedingten Herzanfall – wirklich nichts worüber man sich aufregen müsste." Das war die gelassene Stimme des Doktors.

„Nicht aufregen!" nun regte sich B'Elanna wirklich auf. „Mein Mann klappt auf dem Holo-Deck einfach so zusammen und ich soll mich nicht aufregen! Sie sind ein gefühlloses Monster." Am liebsten wäre die Klingonin dem Arzt an die holographische Kehle gesprungen. Im letzten Moment wurde sie von einer schwachen Stimme abgelenkt.

„B'Elanna, der Captain und der Commander haben sich gerade geküsst."

Sofort wandte sich B'Elanna ihrem Mann zu. „Ich weiß Tom, das ganze Schiff redet darüber. Aber das ist doch kein Grund einfach zusammenzuklappen."

„Der Pool!"

„Welcher Pool, Tom?"

„Ich hatte doch einen Wettpool zu dem Thema, wie lange es dauert bis die beiden offizielle ein Paar werden, laufen. Dem Gewinner stehen genau 1370 Replikatorrationen zu..."

„Ja und?" B'Elanna verstand nicht ganz worauf Tom hinauswollte.

„Ich habe auch gewettet. Ich hatte auf 6 Jahre 5 Monate und 4 Tage nach dem ersten Treffen gesetzt."

„Moment." B'Elanna rechnete nach „Das ist ja genau -"

„Heute!" ergänzte Tom, „Weißt du was das bedeutet?"

„Nie mehr Leolawurzelsuppe!" seufzte die Klingonin verzückt.


End file.
